Gi
Gi is the second Planeteer to be summoned by Gaia, but the fourth in the regular line-up when calling Captain Planet. She is from Asia, and she has the power of Water. Gi is bright and bubbly, often replying to comments or situations with quick remarks and light-hearted humour. However, she can also be stubborn, and sometimes rushes into situations without fully thinking them through. Gi's first love is the ocean and its creatures. Any mission relating to the ocean will always bring out passion in Gi. 9 times out of 10, Gi is the Planeteer to dive into any waterways when the need comes - to rescue others or to fetch objects, for example. Appearance Gi has short, glossy back hair cut into a bob with bangs. She has brown eyes and pale skin. Gi wears a gold medallion around her neck, a blue bangle and a wrist-watch on her left wrist, in addition to her Planeteer ring which gives her the power of Water. Her belt is black with the same symbol on the buckle as on her necklace. She wears a pink Planeteer t-shirt with a green emblem, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and brown shorts. Her socks look pink and green, and her runners appear to be blue, orange and white, though it's possible they change colour now and then. Gi also has the appearance of wearing bright pink lip gloss - her lips are always shiny and pink. Family and Relationships Family/Parents: Gi's parents are marine biologists. Though she does not mention them often, it is assumed that they are alive and continuing their research. They are seen briefly in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II. Kisa: Kisa was a dolphin Gi befriended when she was a young girl. Gi was forced to leave after her parents had their research grants revoked and the family had to move. In the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II, Gi says she saved her allowance for a year in order to go back to the coastline where she met Kisa. However, when Gi arrived, the newly-built smelter on the coast had polluted the water to such an extent, Kisa was dying. It was Kisa's plight that led Gi to swear to protect the seas and their creatures. Nuok: Gi often has friends involved in the missions the Planeteers are assigned to, such as Nuok in the episode Beast of the Temple. Nuok asks Gi and the Planeteers to come to his village and investigate the dragon-like beast people have reported seeing. Facts Gi never reveals what Asian country she is from. She does, however, have friends from Thailand (Nuok), whom she met through school, as learned in the episode Beast of the Temple. Her pet dolphin's name was Kisa, as learned in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II, and this name appears to have roots in Japanese culture. The name Gi has roots in Korean culture, though it is predominantly a male name. Significant Episodes A Hero For Earth - Gi is summoned by Gaia to Hope Island, and becomes the Water Planeteer. The Dead Seas - Gi is furious that Greedly is using drift-nets to fish the oceans. She rushes to stop him without waiting to fully investigate. She and Kwame end up being captured by Greedly due to her haste, and the Planeteers have their rings stolen. Gi's love of the ocean and its creatures is very apparent in this episode. A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II - Gi tells a story of her life from before she joined the Planeteers. Significant Quotes Gallery gi.jpg gi2.jpg water.jpg Write the second section of your article here.